Broken Bathroom Lock's
by Joker8heart
Summary: A gender bent Fanfic. Kyonko is trapped inside a bathroom and can't get out! would she as for Haruki's help and risk an everlasting taunt? or would she rather take thing on her own hands?


A genderbend fanfiction, we just don't have much of them here. If anyone out there isn't familiar with the names of the gender bent version of the characters well Kyon = Kyonko, Haruhi = Haruki, Yuki = Yuuki, Itsuki = Itsuko, Mikuru = mitsuru. As far as I know at least

This is actually my first Gender bent fanfiction. I kept changing the names to their genderbent version because I'm used to the originals. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Hey there, Kyonko here, you might be wondering what I am doing inside a bathroom and sitting on a toilet long after I needed to relieve myself, well to give you an answer to that question it's not because of a certain someone rather the stupid door's lock is broken! There is a window but it's too small so I can't crawl out, Curses my weak upper and lower strength! I'm stuck here until someone with a strong kick knocks that pesky door down the other way. I can't phone the others because I didn't bring my phone with me and they're probably walking around somewhere. Perfect just perfect.

"Kyonko! What the hell are you doing in there for so long?" a person on the other side of the door exclaimed.

"Don't rush me!"

Let me explain, currently we are in our way to Itsuko's relative's house for some weekend ghost hunting "fun" but seeing that its already late we took it upon ourselves to rent a room in a Motel for the night, sadly there was only one bed room left but luckily its big enough for the five of us. There was only one bathroom however and said bathroom is currently being a nuisance.

I guess Haruki wants an answer as well but I'm not going to tell him, why? Because I don't want to be called **stupid, brainless **or **dim-witted**!

I don't want Haruki's help on this; I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Hey remember the time when Kyonko got stuck in the bathroom? THE BATHROOM! Good thing I was there to help her or else would die from seeing her flat chest in there!" I could already hear his laughter! And it's as annoying imagined as it is for real.

This is not what I have imagined for the night. I imagined it a simple night, a simple not haunted house and me with a camera to take pictures of Mitsuru-san sleeping. Ah the perfect evening!

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Get out of there, Kyonko or I'll drag you out! The food we ate here isn't sitting well with me."

_Great!_ I need to think of a way to get out of here and fast. I know! I need to convince him to kick the door down! That way I would be saved and I wouldn't pay for breaking this stupid door. Pat yourself on the back girl you are a genius! But how can I make him do it? Sex appeal? Yeah, not so much on that department. Cuteness? I'm afraid Mitsuru got me beaten on that. Wait I have an idea.

"Hey Haruki! I think I see a spaceship from the window in here!" GENIUS!

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. That's a good sign "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I don't wanna." Hehehe I'm such a great actor.

"What? Why?"

"ohh look its getting away!"

This is the part where I get liberated from the bathroom and Haruki will take the bill for breaking a door!

"…"

Huh? Where's the BANG, BOOM and or SMASH?

"Haruki? …"

"Are you mad at me Kyonko?"

Whoa, where did THAT come from?

"I know I've been hard on you but I didn't think you'll get this mad at me" what the hell is he talking about? What's happening here?

"Haruki? … what are you …" I heard him lean and then slide down on the opposite side of the door.

"Please, Kyonko, let me finish. You're an amazing person even if you're not an Alien, ESPer, time-traveler or even a slider. I know I push your buttons too often, mess with you at times and even make you wear embarrassing things like remember when I made you and Mitsuru wear a bunny outfit? Even though Mitsuru is cuter than you I looked at you the longest. You're important to me and I don't want you to hate me Kyonko. Please don't be mad at me Kyonko."

That … was so sweet! If he calls that name one more time I swear I'm going to explode! If it wasn't for the stupid door I would have given him a hug already!

"Haruki … I …" not good my voice is breaking! No good, no good!

"Please Kyonko, let me in"

I hear him stood up and face the door. h-how did things end up like this? Is he expecting that I'll kiss him? It's not that I don't want to but oooh I need to tell him about the door!

"Haruki … I'm sorry … but …"

"Kyonko, please"

"I can't … because …"

"OPEN THE DOOR KYONKO!"

Huh?

"PLEASE KYONKO OPEN THE DOOR!"

Wait a minute.

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE OUT HERE!"

He was playing me! I can't believe it! That insensitive JERK!

"You were playing me!"

"Yes, I was playing you! I didn't think you'll last this long though! I thought you wanted some Suzumiya loving!"

"THAT WAS REALLY MEAN HARUKI!"

I think someone shot a cannon ball through my chest because I feel there's a hole there big enough for a rat to live in!

"I'M SORRY BUT I REALLY HAVE TO GO!"

"If you really wanted to go why don't you just use the Neighbor's bath room or the bathroom downstairs?"

"The Bathroom down stairs is a crime against humanity and our so called Neighbors brought a whip and a lot of rope. I don't know what they're doing but I deduced that its either they going to have a wild night or someone's going to die over there, I don't really want to find out before any cops do!"

"Just get out the room for a minute"

"What? Why? Is it a woman thing?"

"Damn it Haruki! Just get out!"

"Fine!"

I then hear his footsteps fade away. He is so infuriating! That insensitive, overactive Jerk! Why do I even hang out with him? Is it because he is considered to be a God by the others? He is just Frustrating! Why did I fall in love with that dolt? W-What am I saying? I don't have a crush on Haruki! Anyway it's not the time for that!

I tried unlocking the door but it's broken, dang I forgot the door was broken! At least he left the room I can try banging the door harder … or did he?

"Haruki? Are you still there?"No answer. I know I heard him leave but that can be just a trick. He doesn't submit that easily. He has a skill level of a ninja. I remember when he took my Juice without him being in the room.

"Want to know I wanted you to leave? I'm naked in here and I can't go out if your there." no answer not even a sound. I thought that would get him to react at least. I'm not totally buying it yet.

"Yup, wet, butt naked and totally defenseless" still no bite?

Aha! I know a perfect way to find out if he is still there AND get out of here. I moved away from the door just in case this brilliant idea turns out to be too effective.

"His Gone Yuuki, we can continue now."

BAM!

A powerful well placed kick Flew open the door! Ha Success!

"Yuuki! You bastard! Don't you dare touch my woman! … huh?" he scanned me from head to toe. "Hey you're not naked!"

What? No 'are you alright? Sorry for kicking the door's face and, in doing so, was risking the chance of hitting you and I'm sorry that I'm a jerk maybe it's because I'm such an insensitive guy'?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, you'll be paying for that door if it's broken in any way! Hmmp" and with that I made my victory lap from the bathroom to my bed. Ha! It felt good to outsmart him for once! My "Mediocre class" intelligence beat you this time Haruki!

Yuuki came rushing in. he didn't say a word though. I hope he didn't hear Haruki said. Itsuko rushed in behind him.

"What going on? We heard a loud sound coming from here and it's not coming from the neighbors." Itsuko and Yuuki are back, where's Mitsuru? Yeah, nice timing guys where were you a couple of minutes ago?

"It's nothing Itsuko, Haruki just broke that door out of sheer jealousy."

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" it's quite rare to see Haruki blush like this so I took my camera from my bag and started snapping pictures of him.

"Stop it Kyonko!"

"Your woman huh?" yeah, I'm going to milk this as much as I can. Haruki tackled me down on the bead and was trying to get the camera from me.

Yuuki and Itsuko just stood there confused. Or rather Itsuko stood there confused I still can't get a read off of Yuuki.

After a couple of minutes Mitsuru finally joined us.

"No fair, why did you leave me out there? You know I can't jump as high as you guys. And I think something is wrong with our neighbors I heard something over there"

Don't Mitsuru just, don't.

After we settled things down and we finally convinced Mitsuru not to call the cops because of the "odd sounds" from our neighbor. We started to prepare for bed.

"uhmm guys?" we heard Mitsuru speak loudly from the bathroom. "I can't seem to open the door."

Mitsuru! Why do you have such weak body strength!

"Heeey" oh god no, Haruki is catching on. "My kick couldn't have broken that door's lock, if anything it shouldn't be able to lock anymore"

No no no no please just blame it on Aliens like you usually do like that time when I forgot to turn off the heater in the clubroom causing the "The Great Cheese mystery" event.

"Still locked in the bathroom over here"

"Which means Kyonko was actually locked in the bath room the whole time! Hahaha"

"Pretend to be asleep, just pretend to be asleep"

"You know, Kyonko, sleeping people doesn't usually chant 'pretend to be asleep, just pretend to be asleep'"

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!"

**END**

* * *

Grammar and spelling is not my forte so even though I read and reread it there's bound to be some mistakes in there.

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome :D


End file.
